An existing active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) panel includes a plurality of pixels, each of which includes a blue pixel unit, a red pixel unit and a green pixel unit. Usually, each blue pixel unit includes a blue organic light-emitting diode (OLED), each red pixel unit includes a red OLED, and each green pixel unit includes a green OLED.
FIG. 1 shows a commonly-used driver circuit for the pixel units, the driver circuit includes two transistors and one capacitor. One of the transistors is a switch tube T1 controlled by a scanning signal from a scanning line Scan so as to control the input of a data signal to a data line Data. The other transistor is a driving tube T2 for controlling the OLED to emit light. C represents a storage capacitor for maintaining a voltage applied to the driving tube T2 during a non-scanning period. The above circuit is called as a 2T1C driver circuit for the pixel units.
However, due to the defects of materials, the blue OLED is of low luminous efficiency and short service life. The blue pixels are of very poor luminous performance, and as a result, the image quality will be deteriorated seriously and the service life of the AMOLED panel will be shortened.